


Downpour

by Taelala



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelala/pseuds/Taelala
Summary: Years after graduating from McKinley High, Kurt and Dave reconnect and go on a date.





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a small snippet from a larger chapter of a much larger fic, Twice Blessed. Twice Blessed was partially posted on FF but never finished. This scene was never posted but I've always been in love with it, and it works well as a standalone piece. Enjoy!

Dave clutched Kurt’s hand like it anchored him to the world as he was led running up the steps into the safety of the little white gazebo. There Kurt released his hand and twirled once around before resting his hands on the railing, looking out at the grey skies and relentless torrent.

David laughed his embarrassment and attempted to wipe the rain from his face. “This date was just… awful. Disastrous. I’m really sorry. I promise the next one will be better.” His breath caught immediately, realizing the implication in his words.

Kurt turned back to him, one eyebrow raised, his voice breathless from running. “The next one, huh? What makes you so sure there’ll be a next one?”

He licked the droplets of rain from his lips as Kurt stepped towards him, and looked down into blue eyes. “Will there be?”

Slender hands rested on David’s shoulders, and pale lips couldn’t fight the smile behind them. “Definitely.”

David had leaned in a full two inches before he stopped himself. It was difficult, like he’d been free-falling and had willed himself to halt suspended in the air. He wanted more than anything to keep falling, but the fear leftover from mistakes made long ago weighed too heavily on him. 

Kurt had no such uncertainties. He slid one hand around the back of Dave's neck and did not let the moment draw out. He captured David’s lips with his own, catching him and pulling him down from the heights of his fear. This kiss was reckless safety, comforting uncertainty. It was the kiss which David had dreamt of for too long.

Kurt pulled back too soon, looking timid somehow. He bit his bottom lip, and it flushed slightly redder. He began to move away, but Dave’s hands grasped his shoulders and urged him to return. Kurt swayed back to him, and when he lifted his face for another kiss David nibbled at his lip instead. Kurt let out the smallest whimper and dove back into the kiss.

When they broke again, Kurt was giggling. He pulled away and David watched, mesmerized, as he moved around him and finally came to rest sitting on the gazebo’s top step.

Dave walked over next to him, but wasn’t ready to sit. He didn’t want to stop moving. He felt like his veins were vibrating and that the sun was much brighter than usual, even through the thick clouds. He wandered down the steps and out into the rain, letting it fall on him and further soak his clothes. When he turned, Kurt was watching him. His eyes sparkled, the corners of his lips turned up slightly into an unmistakable smile of adoration. This was not the stare of a victim to an abuser, nor of a married man to an old friend. Kurt had always looked beautiful to David. Now, seeing him cast those eyes at him through the rain… he could’ve stood here holding this look between them forever.

He hadn’t thought it was possible for Kurt to look at him like that.

He searched for any words that could define all he was feeling, and found the only ones that could possibly sum it up. Through the pounding rain and thunder, he had to raise his voice to be heard. “I should have danced with you.”

The look that spread over Kurt’s features was indescribable. There was some emotion there that David couldn’t name, but which had an intensity that threw him off balance. Kurt stared at him for an eternity. Finally he called back. “It’s not too late.”

David couldn’t restrain a smile at the words, and at all the meanings behind them. He extended a hand towards Kurt and was somewhat surprised to find it wasn't trembling.

Kurt blushed, struggled against a grin, and forced himself to roll his eyes. “David Paul Karofsky, that is mud out there are these shoes are-“

“I’ll get you new ones.” He took a few steps forward until his hand was within Kurt’s reach.

Kurt hesitated for only a half-second more before laying his palm on David’s. He gripped Kurt’s hand and pulled him to his feet and out into the storm. Kurt laid his chest on Dave’s, and Dave wrapped his other arm around Kurt’s waist and twirled them around. The gathering puddles and the mud splashed up onto the hems of their pants, and the rain fell over every inch of their skin. Kurt tilted his torso back, face to the sky, looking liberated, and David laughed softly at the sight. When Kurt raised back up he was ambushed by a kiss, which he melted into willingly. The kiss ended and they moved into the steps of a waltz. Their eyes locked, sharing a ridiculous and foreign joy between them, and nothing could’ve persuaded them to look away.

Twelve years of distance and regret were washed away in the downpour.


End file.
